endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
European Federation
The European Federation is the worlds most recent superpower being a mere two years old, founded in 2018 to consolidate political and economic power in the face of the world energy crisis and accelerating security and environmental concerns around the globe. Though publicized as an evolution of the European Union, demanding admission criteria restricted membership to the wealthiest nations in Europe. The European federation has a population and GDP greater than the United States of America, and has a greater level of military technological advancement. The fact that Europe is a federation indicates that its members have some form of self goverment but will be centrally ruled by a central federal goverment. History Europe used to be made up of many different nations and cultures. These nations would fight many conflicts like the Napoleonic Wars in the early 1800s, and WWI and WWII in the 1900s. After WWII, steps into European unity were being made. The "first step in the federation of Europe" was the European Coal and Steel Community, which started in 1951-1952. In 1957, the Treaties of Rome created the European Econonmic Community. The European Flag came into use in 1986. In 1993, the Maastricht Treaty established the European Union. As time passed, more nations would join the Union. In 2018, the European Federation was founded. The United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland declined membership from the Union, and formed the New Commonwealth. The EF would soon come into conflict with the USA and Russia in WWIII. Military The European Federation Enforcer Corps is Europe's foremost military organisation made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare, they are also noted as consumate professionals. They excel in electronic warfare as well as advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Kommando Riflemen are noted for their former Rainbow 6, GSG-9 and GIGN members as well as members from other special and elite European forces. The Enforcer Corps is the elite military group within the European military carrying out high risk missions and aimed at the forefront of assaults and placed to defend critical locations quite simply they are Europa's foremost military force, the similar emphasis of the JSF and Spetznaz Guard Brigades makes it highly likely the organisations will face each other regularly during World War 3. The Enforcers Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion their are currently 12 known EFEC battlegroups. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements such as armoured and mechanised warfare or to provide airbourne capabilities their is also a battlegroup specalizing in special operations. The EFEC Battlegroups are likely an evolution of the Battlegroups of the European Union though their numbers seem to have being reduced to battalion level though this is likely due to the elite nature of the Enforcers. Known EFEC battlegroups Battlegroup 1( Special Operations)- The spearhead international rapid reaction force able to deploy within 24 hours to hotspots around the globe. Battlegroup 5 (Airborne)- A modular airbourne infantry battalion able to execute deep attack missions wherever they are required Battlegroup 4 (Airborne)- This specalizeded attack and counterstrike force became operational in 2014. The core of the unit is made up of Spanish, German, and Italian units. Battlegroup 8 (Mechanized)- A joint formation consisting of units from both the French and German armies. Its main combat units are an armoured combat recon regiment. Battlegroup 16 (Mechanized)- On permament readiness. BG 16 operational units are self contained to enable them to be deployed anywhere to conduct Military operations ranging from peacekeeping to full scale war Battlegroup 15 (Armoured)- A technologically advanced, flexible, deployable, interoperable and sustainable heavy cavalry Battlegroup Battlegroup 22 (Armoured)- France provides the core of this armoured Battlegroup while the engineering and logistical support is German. Battlegroup 12 (Tactical)- A command battlegroup supported by exeptional artillery. The high standard of BG 12 means they are frequently requested by other forces Battlegroup 10 (Tactical)- An HQ company with a mixed force. Since its creation, a dozen members of BG 10 have being decorated for courage Battlegroup 20 (Assault)- A highly versatile battlegroup of airmobile units specalized in combat against high value targets. Battlegroup 28 (Assault)- A flexible armoured Recon Battlegroup providing quick response operations to support diplomacy as required. Battlegroup 6 (Assault)- A joint combined armed force designed to be readily deployable anywhere on the globe. The European Federation also has a land army and air force besides the Enforcer Corps, and it is suspected that the European military is a combination of all the militaries of its member states. These various armed forces appear to have been allocated and combined into a single armed service under the command of Troop Command Europa (TCE) along with a European air force under the control of Air Command Europa (ACE). Europe also deploys a navy; its size and composition are currently unknown though it contains at least one super carrier and escort vessels for the carrier. Regular armed forces that are seen fighting alongside the enforcers are clothed in the blue of Europe and are equipped with FAMAS assault rifles, and also operate Leopard tanks, MOWAG eagles and combat drones. It is possible that the Federation's military operates the modern day European Gendarmerie Force, Eurofor, European Maritime Force, and Eurocorps units in its military and that all forces in Europe form a Synchronized Armed Forces Europe (SAFE), possibly under the European Defence Agency Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg EFEC LOCKED.jpg Panther.png Gunship-PAH-6 Cheetah-EFEC-1-.png 284px-Fighter-Hailstorm-EFEC.png Member States Main European Nations *France *Spain *Germany *Italy *Poland (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Latvia (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Estonia (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Lithuania (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Portugal *Luxembourg *Belgium *The Netherlands *Slovenia *Norway (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Sweden (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Denmark *Finland (invaded by Russia early in the war) *Czech Republic *Slovakia *Hungary *Austria *Malta *Liechtenstein *Andorra *San Marino *Monaco *Greece *Bulgaria *Cyprus Currently in anarchy, conquered and claimed by Russia either during the war or right before it, possibly occupied by the E.F. *Croatia *Bosnia-Herzogovina *Serbia *Kosovo *Montenegro *Albania *Macedonia *Romania European nations that didn't join the E.F. Remained fully independent *Switzerland (remained neutral) Collapsed into anarchy, unstable or taken over by Russia when war started *Romania *Croatia *Bosnia-Herzogovina *Serbia *Kosovo *Montenegro *Albania *Macedonia Joined New Commonwealth *United Kingdom *Republic of Ireland Annexed by Russia before the war *Tajikistan *Krgyzystan *Kazakhstan *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan *Georgia *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Moldova *Ukraine *Belarus (Note: Because of Belarus's close ties with Russia, it may have joined Russia voluntarily} Technology Europe has a very high level of technological sophistication its military forces are equipped with energy weapons, highly advanced defense systems and advanced targeting systems, indeed Militarily Europe is the most technologically advanced nation in End War. Europe is also able to fire laser weapons a feat that both Russia and America seem to of being unable to emulate, laser technology can be seen utilized by European air forces by microwave emitters featured on tanks, IFV's, command vehicles and combat drones. Europe is also capable of firing a hugely powerful satellite laser from space as their weapon of mass destruction indeed one of these satellites destroyed the Freedom Star during its launch showing incredible precision and power, the most comparable weapon is the United States cruder and less precise Kinetic strike. Laser technology is also used as a defensive measure on tanks and IFV's allowing interception of incoming rounds, electro reactive armour has also being developed which deploys an electric current around tanks to deafeat incoming warheads, countermeasures are also deployed by panther tanks. Non lethal weaponary has also being highly developed in Europe with weapons such as the squad taser and low frequency subsonic scramblers allowing non lethal takedowns of enemys at range a viable option once again no known comparable technologys have being deployed by their rivals. Europe has also being able to minaturise EMP technology to be useable by vehicles in battle allowing shield disruption and mechanziezed/armoured immobilastion to be achieved with ease. Microwave technology has also being highly developed to such an extent that bullets and tank rounds can be microwave enhanced, emitters can also be placed on vehicles those these weapons have being labeled as cruel by critics and they have being subject to banning attempts. Ultrasound healing techniques have also being adaped for use within armour as grenadiers can be healed by focused ultrasound healing allowing for instant battlefield treatment. Engine and fuel technology has also reached a highly advanced level allowing Europes military to deploy the fastest military forces in the world. It is currently unknown what level of civilian technology Europe has attained. The new Technology called Blue Wave is now operative on every European gun in the World and can be used as a new energy sorce. European Flag The EF flag is taken from the former European Union the number of stars on the flag is fixed at 12, and is not related to the number of member states of the EU. This is because it originally was the flag of the Council of Europe, and does not have a relationship with the EU. In 1953, the Council of Europe had 15 members; it was proposed that the future flag should have one star for each member, and would not change based on future members. West Germany objected to this as one of the members was the disputed area of Saarland, and to have its own star would imply sovereignty for the region. Twelve was eventually adopted as a number with no political connotations and as a symbol of perfection and completeness because of the ubiquity of the number for groups in European cultures and traditions such as: :*12 hours on a clock :*12 months in a year :*12 symbols of the zodiac :*12 apostles :*12 sons of Jacob :*12 tribes of Israel :*12 Biblical minor prophets :*12 ounces in a troy pound :*12 semitones in an octave :*12 days of Christmas :*12 Caesars chronicled by Suetonius :*12 Olympian gods :*12 labours of Hercules :*12 tables of Roman Law :*12 sons of Odin :*12 books of Paradise Lost and the Aeneid :*12 hues in the colour wheel, star or sphere (western art) Category:European Federation Category:Countries Category:Countries